The Devil That Destroyed an Entire Family
by aurimias
Summary: Devil is back to haunt the Mishima's and Kazama's, starting first with Kazuya's mission to end Heihachi's life.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT ANY OF THESE CHARCTERS.**

**WARNING: CONTAINS HIGH LEVEL OFFENSIVE LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE AND SEX SCENES IN LATER CHAPTERS.**

"Look at what he's tried to do to you kazuya!" said the purple winged figure

Kazuya saw.

"Why the hell won't you leave me alone?" said Kazuya.

"Because, I know that without me, you are powerless!"

"Get the fuck away from me you son of a-"

"tut, tut, tut, Kazuya, you don't mean that… Now let me get to you and show you why…"

"I said get away!" Kazuya barked as he thrusted out an arm to the figure as it walked to him.

" You've become more aggressive Kazuya."

"The fuck I have."

"Look, Heihachi as been spamming bullshit about you, and are you going to let him?"

Was the figure chatting lies?  
"You believe me don't you?"

"No, I don't care, Heihachi will die anyways."

"Look Kazuya, don't be stubborn, Heihachi sucks, he tried to launch you into space but I got the rage inside you to break the chains. How many fucking times have I done that for you huh?"

"Too many" said Kazuya quietly.

"Now my son come here, and let me begin!"

Kazuya slowly walked to the figure.

"Get a little bit closer"

Kazuya stopped walking.

"No what if you are lying" said Kazuya.

"Don't be ridiculous, why would I lie if I've gone to you so many times?"

Kazuya was convinced and he wandered to it.

It sucked itself into him painfully and slowly.

As it went in Kazuya barked out "Heihachi will die!"

And with that kazuya had wings horns and was purple and smiling with huge sharp red eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: NONE OF TEH PEOPLE IN THIS IS OWNED BY ME.**

**CHAPTER 2: THE PLAN**

Kazuya was making his way To Jin's apartment.

He walked fast down the street in his purple three-piece suit.

People curiously looked at him. He gave them just one lowering of the eye-brow and they would cower away.

As he walked past he read the apartment signs.

Yeshiva apartments, Toro apartments, Xenoth apartments, Kazama apartment.

He went up the stairs and listened to the door first. There was loud music playing. Kazuya knocked lightly on the door.

After a few thuds of footsteps Jin opened the door to be grabbed by the neck and pushed back into his apartment wall. Ling was there too,naked under the sheets. "Father?" said Jin through uncontrolled gasps.

"Where is Heihachi?" Asked Kazuya.

Jin tried to punch Kazuya but he dodged and turned devil.

"Don't try that bullshit or I'll rip open your throat. In front of your flat chested feline."

Jin was scared, it was a long while since he saw his father in this form.

"He went to the, Tokyo fight dojo to kill Feng, apparently he has something… uhh…. Important." Said Jin.

Kazuya went back to human form.

"That's all the shit I wanted, resume."

He let go off Jin's neck and walked out of the apartment, Jin watched as he went scratching his sore throat.

"Ling can you get me some Panadol? Damn that man squeezes hard."

Said Jin.

Ling got up and went to the Kitchen.

AT TOKYO DOJO:

Kazuya walked into the doorway.

He looked around to find Heihachi looking down at a limp Feng.

"Heihachi…" said Kazuya.

"Ah, Kazuya, the coward has come back to it's vomit!"

Kazuya laughed evilly.

"Yes you vile bitch, You are the vomit, now come here and lets settle this like real men or are you just too chicken?"

Heihachi laughed then had an angry look on his face.

" I have no time to deal with such people Kazuya!"

Heihachi turned his back on Kazuya.

"Fine" Said Kazuya with a big smirk on his face.

He went devil and ran after Heihachi as Heihachi jumped onto a building nearby.

"COME HERE AND LET ME KICK YOUR ASS"

Heihachi sprinted down the roof of the building leaving deep sounds of footsteps.

Although Heihachi was a 76 year old man he was going pretty fast.

Heihachi jumped and grabbed onto another ledge of a building, slowly pulling himself up with a few groans.

Kazuya flew down towards Heihachi gaining on him easily without any effort whatsoever.

Kazuya all of a sudden couldn't fly and he fell down and hit the roof hard,

The smirk of enjoyment on his face turned into a grimace of pain.

Kazuya looked up.

"What the fuck?? What have you done to me?" He said as he looked up at devil as he glided.

"I will be back I need to deal with something…" It said and it flew off becoming a purple blur when it reached highest speeds.

Kazuya got up and Heihachi was there laughing.

"Haven't you realised everyone hates you Kazuya?" Said Heihachi coldly as Heihachi, now, had a huge smirk on his face.

Kazuya held his aching left shoulder.

"I've only lost a minor aspect" said Kazuya through panting breaths.

Heihachi had a huge outburst of laughter witch turned into a wheeze of pain, as Kazuya drill jabbed Heihachi in the stomach.

Heihachi hit the ground rolling over.

Heihachi got up.

He came by and tackled Kazuya to the ground, the slid and were almost off the edge of the building.

Heihachi charged his right arm with incredible power and socked Kazuya across the face.

Kazuya fell off the edge of the building so did Heihachi.

As they fell, they were punching each other.

They hit the pavement.

HARD.

Kazuya felt a sharp stinging pain on his sides.

Small specs of blood trickled slowly down his fingers.

Heihachi had blood slowly pacing out of his flaring nose.

They both got up slowly, the pain enough to kill a regular human, but Kazuya and Heihachi weren't just regular humans.

Kazuya was the first to do a move.

Doing a corkscrew uppercut, sending Heihachi flying upwards

Blaring out"oof!" as he had faced impact with the gloved, charged, fist.

Heihachi hit the pavement rolling backwards onto the road of a busy street.

Crowds circling around him as he got up. Heihachi did a shining fists attack on Kazuya blasting Kazuya in the air rotating sideways.

Kazuya got up and spat a drop of blood and then got out of his stance.

Heihachi was confused.

"Huh?" said Heihachi.

Kazuya quietly laughed and pulled out a pistol from the back of his pants.

He cocked the gun and aimed it, with the biggest grin a face could handle.

Kazuya squeezed the trigger, the bullet tore through the air.

Just as it was about to nail Kazuya right in the head, Jin, in devil form caught it with his claws.

The crowd was quiet but scared.

Jin slowly turned his head to Kazuya.

"Don't do it father" he said as he dropped the bullet.

Kazuya looked at Jin.

"Is this what that 'thing' has done to you?" asked Kazuya.

"Unfortunately yes… It won't get out, it would come out when it wants.

I can't say no to it. I say no it equals death to Ling and me. I don't want that to happen."

Heihachi got up smiling, Hiehachi's goal was to get some of the devil gene inside him.

Heihachi dug into the pockets of his fur coat and took out a long and sharp syringe as Jin was explaining some things to Kazuya.

Heihachi quietly whispered a "This wont hurt a bit" and took the syringe and threw his hand at Jin's shoulder but he was stopped By Jin's quick reflexes.

Jin flipped Heihachi over his shoulder.

Suddenly Devil was sucked out of Jin and flew away into the midday.

Jin collapsed to the ground, but pulled himself back up.

After a few pants, Jin said "Alright, we need a plan to kill Devil. What do you say grandpa and Dad?"

Heihachi looked at Kazuya.

"Only if he promises not to flee ever again."

Kazuya's sadistic angry face turned into a smile.

"I wont." He said.

"Right…" started Jin "We're gonna need the family lets find Asuka."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: ONCE AGAIN NO CHARCTERS ARE OWNED BY ME OK?**

**FINAL CHAPTER: SHORT CHAPTERS BUT, I HOPE YALLS ENJOY THIS FINAL PART OF: THE DEVIL THAT DESTRYOED AND ENTIRE FAMILY.**

Kazuya, Heihachi, and Jin walked into Asuka's apartment to find her and Hworang fucking hard on the bed. Hworang was doggy fucking her, and she was moaning until they walked in. She quickly covered her breasts.

"Hworang you motherfucking son of a damn b-"started Jin, but was cut off by the wave of Kazuya's hand. Hworang smiled, "what, she's really good."

Kazuya grabbed Hworang by the throat and chucked him out the window.

"Uncle, I don't think It's normal to chuck naked men out of windows is it?" said Asuka.

"It's about to be a naked woman out a window." Said Heihachi.

"Ugh, what do you guys want?" She asked, whilst putting on some new clothes.

"We need your help." Said Jin.

"Can't one of them help you with your homework?" She said while she strapped on her blue boots.

"It's not homework this time. Its…" began Jin.

"You have a crush on Leo?" she teased.

"Oh hell no!" said Jin, disgusted.

"Enough, Asuka we need you help us Defeat devil." Said Kazuya.

"Whoa, since when do you veterans need fighting help from a rookie like me?" she said while finishing strapping the Velcro on her boots.

"Think about it, Devil is incredibly strong, the more people we have the higher chance of defeating devil we have." Said Heihachi.

Asuka leaned against the wall with her hand under her chin. "hmmmmm"

"alright, I'm always there for family, as long as this is for Jun." she said.

Kazuya looked down "Yes, for Jun." He said.

"Alright guys heres the plan." Started Jin.

"Kazuya We give you a detonator witch explodes a lot of bombs around the area on witch we battle devil.

While we hold him off, you plant the bombs… when you have got Devil in the right position then ka-boom you press the button on the detonator and good-bye. No more ruined Kazama/Mishima families." Explained Jin.

"Love the sound effects." Said Asuka.

"Sounds good-enough to me." Said Kazuya.

"Me too." Said Heihachi.

"Im in" said Asuka.

"Great." Said Jin and the family all stacked hands together like a team.

Probably one of the first times in years the family ever got along.

Devil flew around the dark streets.

Jin and Heihachi got in front of him.

"Hello!" they both said.

"oh shit not you guys again!" it said, looking annoyed.

Kazuya crept around surrounding the area with bombs.

Devil backhanded Jin, and with that hit the fight started.

Heihachi and Jin were stacking on devil like crazy.

Asuka was the silent ninja, attacking randomly while Jin and Heihachi held Devil down.

Asuka came butterfly kicking Devil in the back making him fall face flat on the gravel road.

Kazuya came from behind throwing devil on the ground onto one bomb he had set up.

He triggered one detonator and ran out the way.

The explosion was quiet big, but was only a small ball of flames and smoke.

Devil fell.

"Die Bastard!" shouted Kazuya.

The objective was to get Devil to the huge bomb.

Heihachi lifted up devil turned him over, jumped up in the air, air and body slammed him down on the ground.

Jin came down and stomped him.

Then Kazuya held up Devil.

Asuka came in doing quick, fast kicks in devil's chest.

Jin charged a punch and laid it down on devil's chest.

Devil looked up at Jin and fired one of those eye-laser blasts.

Jin went zooming backwards crashing into a mound of dustbins.

Devil threw Heihachi off him and roundhoused him.

Heihachi landed on his side, coughing.

Kazuya threw devil towards the huge bomb.

And jumped onto him.

"Quick stack on him!!!" Shouted Kazuya.

Heihachi jumped on, so did Jin.

Asuka couldn't get a clear shot.

"Now what!?!?!?" said Jin.

Kazuya was breathing heavily and thinking.

"Detonate the bomb!" Said Kazuya.

"What!!?!?! We were here to kill Devil, not ourselves." Commented Heihachi.

"Don't do it!" cried Asuka.

"We have to!! Uggh…quick he's breaking away!!" shouted Kazuya.

"Alright, I agree!" said Jin.

"So do I!" said Heihachi.

"Asuka go run away we want you to live! Go! Go! Go!" shouted Kazuya.

"Alright, born family die family, 3…2…1…" said Jin.

"Go!" shouted heihachi.

Kazuya pressed the button and suddenly a huge eruption of flames appeared, the air went thick and smoke was everywhere.

Asuka was thrown forward when the explosion happened.

A massive mushroom cloud appeared in her vision.

The red flame-light reflected on her face, as the force whipped back her hair into her face.

"No…" she said as a tear ran down her cheek.

AT THE FUNERAL:

Hworang came to Asuka and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry…" he said quietly.

She mustered a fake smile.

Hworang walked off.

"No matter what! I will win the King of iron fist tournament six. This is for my family!"

Said Asuka, with what looked like a spark of red in her eye.


End file.
